


Perfectly imperfect

by pinolief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Not What It Looks Like, body issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinolief/pseuds/pinolief
Summary: You've never had a good self-esteem, but you've always managed to keep it to yourself. Until one day Castiel walks in on you in front of the mirror. What comes next has been lost to history.





	Perfectly imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the imagines/stories that were writting by an immature and idiotic younger me. Please, enjoy.

You didn’t like your body, it was as simple as that. You always tried to hide it under sweatpants and big shirts. The boys didn’t think much of it in the beginning, they just thought that you liked big clothes, but after a hunt Castiel got suspicious.

                 

The hunt went fairly well, but you still got hurt. One of the vampires from the nest managed to throw you against the wall and you scratched your back sliding down the well. It hurt a lot and you were bleeding as well, but still you wouldn’t let them take care of it. When all of you came back to the bunker you went straight to your bedroom to take care of your back. Dean and Cas looked at each other, seeing that Sam already went to get some (non-alcoholic drinks).   
  
“Should I go after her, Dean?” Cas asked the man standing next to him. Dean just shook his head and went to help Sam in the kitchen. Cas knew he should just follow Dean and leave you alone, but something just didn’t seem right. He looked at the direction of the kitchen to see if Dean or Sam was looking at him, after noticing that they weren’t, he took off his shoes (they made a lot of noise) and walked to your bedroom. He put his ear against the door and listened if he could hear anything. When he didn’t hear anything he became worried. He opened the door and walked in.

 

There you were. Standing in front of a large mirror that was placed in the corner of your room. Cas softly closed the door behind him, but you still heard him. You spun around only to be meted by Cas’ face only centimetres away from yours. You looked at his lips and licked your own, so, so close. You looked away. ‘How could he ever like someone like me’ You thought to yourself. “Are you alright? You seem troubled.” Castiel said to you. You looked around for your shirt and after a couple seconds you found it lying on the bed…. Behind Cas. ‘Great.’ You thought. You stepped to the side in an attempt to go grab you shirt. Before you could walk past Castiel he stopped you by putting an arm on your hip. You swore you felt your heart skip a beat.

 

“You do realise I can hear your thoughts, right?” Your eyes widened and you ran past Cas, grabbed your shirt, put it on and ran into the bathroom. You slammed the door behind you and leaned against it. You heard Cas walk to the door and rest his head against it. “(Y/N)? You do not really think that about yourself do you?” You closed your eyes and let your legs give out, making you slide down the door. “It is not true….” Your furrowed your eyebrows. “What do you mean it isn’t true?”

  
“Come out please.” You opened your eyes, stood up and opened the door. Almost immediately Cas pulled you into his arms and dragged you to the bed. “Cas?” You asked muffled, your mouth pressed against his chest. He sat you down on the bed and knelt between your legs.

 

 “I mean that it is not true. You are beautiful, even if you do not think so.” “Cas…” He heard you sigh. “(Y/N), just let me finish, please.” He didn’t hear you speak again so he continued.

 

 

He pressed his lips softly against you forehead. “You are beautiful. Your eyes, they always shine when you are talking about the thing you like. Your hair, it flows softly in the wind. You always tuck it behind your ear like it is something annoying, but it is not.” Castiel stopped for a moment. “You jaw” He kissed along it. “It always clenches when you are angry or trying to keep your tear in. You neck,” He pressed open mouthed, yet soft kisses down it. “when you laugh and lower your head. Your collarbone,” He kissed along your right and then your left collarbone. “it always peaks out of the shirts you wear, no matter which shirt.” He stopped speaking and pulled away. You looked at the ceiling and were almost getting ready to get up when you felt something tug at your shirt. You looked down to see Cas tugging on it, looking up at you with almost pleading eyes. You just nodded and did whatever he wanted you to do. “Lift up your arms.” He requested softly. You did as he asked and raised them, letting him pull your shirt over your head. Immediately you wrapped your arms around yourself to shield your body from his eyes.

 

“Don’t,” He whispered. “You’re gorgeous.” He softly grabbed your wrists and layed you down on the bed, leaning over you. He looked at your hands and laced his fingers with yours. He then looked into your eyes before kissing softly over your entire body, making sure he didn’t miss a spot. On his journey, he whispered sweet compliments against your skin and looked up from time to time to make sure you were okay with everything he was doing.

 

He kissed up your body, then your neck, jaw and then your cheek. He pulled back and stared into your eyes. You stared back, getting lost into the bright blue color. “You are beautiful, always remember that.” He said and glanced down at your lips and then glanced up to your eyes, silently asking permission. You nodded again and let him kiss you.

 

You knew now.

It didn’t matter that you had flaws, everyone had them. They made you human, and that was exactly what Castiel liked about you. Your flaws made you perfect.

 

Perfectly imperfect.


End file.
